Complicated
by Princess Of Stories
Summary: Troy's in deep trouble. He's also on his way to lose Gabriella...and he's already lost all his friends.....[Songfic]


**Complicated**

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Laid back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become _

Troy was on drugs. As much as Gabriella tried to stop him, she couldn't. When they were in front of his friends, he would always act like she didn't matter to him. It made Gabriella furious, but then when they were alone...He was so...so...caring, like the old Troy she knew 6 months ago.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no _

Around his friends, they would be laughing over idiotic jokes, chatting up girls, and walk around the school like they were the coolest. He had dark black rings around his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot. She knew he always had a headache, because he always kept packets of aspirin in his pocket. He skin was deadly pale, and Gabriella was very worried over him, but every time she tried to help him, he would sneer and laugh because his friends were in front of him.

_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me _

They were wearing stupid clothes that they thought was cool. They had earrings and necklaces. They thought girls wanted them, but everyone thought they were lunatics.

Gabriella spotted Troy taking out his drugs again, so she stomped over.

'Uh oh, Troy' One of his buddies laughed, nudging Troy. 'Princess Einstinette seems mad!'

Gabriella was now really getting mad, but they just laughed.

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see _

Gabriella snatched Troy's pills out of his hand. She dropped them on the floor, and stomped on them with her heels. The drugs shattered into a million pieces, and she took the packet and threw it in the bin. Troy's new mates laughed.

'Ooh...Einstinette doesn't like it, so you shouldn't do it! Listen to your girlfriend' He snickered along with the gang of the boys.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no _

'Stop it, okay, Gabriella? I can do what I want. So, buzz off' Troy said, in an angry tone.

Suddenly, Gabriella decided to give up. She loved him, but 'him' was replaced by a monster. A idiotic person who forgot to care about their friends. Who didn't care about family crisis, girlfriends, and happiness. All he cared was drugs.

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no _

'Troy. We're over. And this time its for real.' She said bitterly.

Troy's heart was shattered. He never thought that the girl that had stood by her side even when all his friends dumped him would go away. But she did, and he watched her go.

**Epilogue**

'Gabriella, wake up!' Someone said, softly in her ear.

Troy? Didn't she break up with him?

'Troy...didn't I break up with you because of you taking drugs?' Gabriella asked curiously.

'You're wrong. I'm on smoking too.'

'TROY! Don't...Please Hun, don't do that to me!' Gabriella said crying.

'Come on, babe! I was joking! When did I start taking drugs?'

'Er...6 months ago?'

'No, I haven't'

Gabriella realized she wasn't in her room.

'Troy? Where am I?'

'Hospital. You've been in a coma.'

'Oh. It must have been a dream.'

'If it involves me taking drugs, I'm glad its a dream.'

And with that, he kissed her.

**A/N: Yes, I wrote 'wouldn't' instead of 'couldn't'. Thanks to titandancer21** **for pointing this out!**


End file.
